Little Light Reading
by Silvanus16
Summary: Clef is weary from hours of endless reading. It's the middle of the night. What happens when the words form visions?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Oops! I've been kinda bad about this but I am not fond of typing the same things over and over again so I'll say it here and now. I do not own Magic Knights Rayearth or the OAV, CLAMP does.   
  
~*...*~ character's thoughts  
  
~*~... ~*~ flashback  
  
~*+*~... ~*+*~ dream  
  
This is just going to be a little background curiosity for my upcoming MKR story. Don't worry if you have questions, this is not supposed to make sense just yet. And when my other story comes out, I strongly urge you to read this again and see if it doesn't make any more sense. If you still have questions that you want answered, my e-mail is posted and I will get back to you. But please make the e-mail title obvious or I will more than likely delete it thinking it's something I really don't want to read. Enjoy.  
  
^_^ This is Clef's POV... just thought I'd mention that.  
  
Little late night reading  
  
~*Say what?*~ I rubbed my eyes and read the same lines over again for the third time. I shook my head and put the paper down. Standing out of my chair I walked around my study for a moment. My eyes were tired and my vision was blurred. ~*I have to finish this.*~ I sighed and tried to blink away the blurriness. I glanced at my desk; papers were scattered about the middle and on both of the opposing sides were stacks of documents. I had a long way to go. ~*Well Clef... you volunteered for this.*~ I reached up and lifted the jeweled headband off my head. Placing it beside my staff, I removed the long sweeping collar stretching passed my shoulders. I felt lighter, but unfortunately, this did nothing to fuel my eagerness to finish tonight. I folded my arms and gazed wearily at my desk. ~*If I keep on like this, I'm more than likely to fall asleep on top of my work!*~ I shook my head and sat down again. ~*Nevertheless, what I get done tonight...*~ I paused to let out a yawn. ~*I won't have to do tomorrow.*~  
  
I went through pages as quickly as possible, still yawning occasionally. Each page seemed to be identical to the first. Each had scribbled on it, a feeble attempt to capture a supposedly difficult situation.   
  
I must admit, as much as I am ashamed to, things have been more strenuous without the pillar. And each time that thought crosses my mind I curse my very name! Princess Emeraude no longer suffers from her duties. Her heart's desire was granted. And I am happy for her! Secretly, this has been what I wished for her, was happiness. But I had always hoped to take on the responsibility of the consequences myself, and not step aside to allow three innocent girls to take the fall. Why did I step aside? Why did I let Umi and...   
  
That very moment when her name ran through my mind, I could focus on nothing else. Even as my eyes skimmed down the page, the words seemed to rewrite themselves into my heart's description. I smiled and leaned back in my chair. "Umi..." I whispered. ~*I can't help but wonder... will I see you again? Will I have a chance to truly thank you for what you've done for Cephiro?*~ I shook my head but her face wouldn't leave my mind. ~*Focus Clef. You still have a long way to go.*~  
  
Regardless of what methods I tried, my mind dwelt on Umi. If anyone knew that at that moment I was thinking solely of her and asked me why... I don't think I could answer. For a moment, it just seemed like the natural thing. Especially after all the headaches she gave me! Still, I couldn't help but smile. To give my eyes a rest I let my mind pull me back to the first time I laid eyes on her. She was so worried about her fencing competition to listen to me. Even as I thought of her from that moment on, my thoughts were less than favorable or courtious. I had no way of knowing that I had only seen one side of her. Even then, I hadn't paused to read further into her intitial reactions. ~*And then she came to me... that one... night.... Why did she come to me? The castle was full of tension that night true, but why me? Wouldn't it have seemed more practical for her to talk to Hikaru or Fuu? After all, they were so close...*~ I shook my head. ~*Forget about her. Chances are I won't see her again anyway.*~  
  
Still, my mind brushed the dust from one occasion when I had heard Umi talking to Presea on one of her visits; so many months ago.  
  
~*~  
  
"Presea," Umi said. "Where's Clef? I haven't seen him since we arrived and I just wanted to thank him."  
  
"Oh?" Presea asked. "Well, now that you mention it, I haven't seen him either." I couldn't help but stop with my back against the wall around the corner and listen. "Although, I have noticed that the door to his study has been closed lately. I guess he's been seeing to Cephiro's affairs."  
  
"When does he come out of his study?"  
  
She shrugged, "to be honest, I can't remember seeing his door open. And believe me, I've been watching. I didn't want to say this to anyone, but, I'm worried about him. Like I said, his door's always closed and locked. I've asked around, and there's no trace that he ever comes out, even to eat."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I can only assume that he's looking after Cephiro's wellbeing."  
  
"I know Clef loves Cephiro," Umi said softly. I could also detect another tone in her voice... sadness? Worry? Was she concerned for me? "And I can't begin to imagine how it would be to watch your home crumble around you with no hope of saving it. I can only imagine the relief he felt when Cephiro was saved. But... Clef has always taken so much responsibility for everything. I know he thinks it's his responsibility to watch over Cephiro and its people, but one person can't do it alone. That's why Hikaru got rid of that stupid Pillar system." Her voice grew softer and I could barely make out what she said. "I'm afraid it'll go too far and something will happen to Clef like what happened to Princess Emeraude."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
~*Umi... you needn't worry about me. My tasks are not as demanding as those of Princess Emeraude. Still, I pray you will never lose your kind heart.*~  
  
The next few lines my eyes glanced over made my blood run cold. I read it again and again. ~*This can't be right!*~ I madly read the entire page. "... last recorded inhabitant of Sesque annihilated by bounty hunter on a trade route to Autozam." I let the page fall from my hands and sighed. "Just another notice that yet another so called 'fiendish species' has been hunted to extinction. What was it this time?" I read the description on the second page. "... white hair, pure blood glistening like crystals in the moonlight, eyes shining like silver even in the shadow of death... someone definitely set out to glorify this corpse. Hm... even this man's last words were recorded." My eyes widened as something about the language struck a familiar cord. ~*Deno-queh ishee-tar pampu. Coo-watha imboe man-gi lil-luka.*~ I leaned back, arms crossed. ~*I know this language.*~ I glanced at the first line again. ~*Sesque... so then this man was the last... but that can't be right! The peoples of Sesque were peaceful. Why would they be hunted? Unless...*~ I felt my heart sink and my mind questioned its reaction. ~*Why am I so sad? Why can't this be right? I'm not remembering something, but I have never been to Sesque let alone met anyone from that nation. I have heard of the demands for the heads of its people. But... who were they?*~ My hand moved on its own accord to my mouth to stifle a yawn. I chuckled softly to myself. "I know the answers. Lafarga's told me in the past." I shook my head and, with a wave of my hand, the gleam on the walls vanished as the light in the room faded. Starlight poured down into my chamber from the circular skylight above; much like the one in the main hall. I sat quietly for a moment, staring at the swirling manuscript. ~*I probably should keep...*~ Another yawn put that thought out completely. Standing, I walked to my bed in the corner as I removed the final articles of my robes. ~*I will finish...*~ My eyelids suddenly felt heavy as did my body. As soon as my head rested on the pillow I felt all my strength wash out of me. My eyelids closed down over my eyes and I rolled on my side. ~*... tomorrow...*~  
  
My dream was black and empty, save for two voices. One surprisingly reminded me of my own, though I sounded as though I was five or six hundred years younger. My voice did not seem to carry the same wise, confident tone that now-a-days took many people by surprise. I sounded the exact opposite. But the voice that answered my own was always calm and collected, until the end.  
  
~*+*~  
  
"He just doesn't understand you Clef," said a soft voice in a sympathetic and gentle tone. "But he and I both know how hard you're working to succeed, and you will. This is just a minor setback."  
  
"Minor?!" my voice retorted. "How can you call this minor?! My master's disgusted with me!"  
  
"Perhaps he just had a bad day..."  
  
"Oh so he took it out on me?! Yeah, that makes things much better!"  
  
"I'm just trying to help Clef."  
  
"You want to help me?" My tone was sharp and sarcastic. "Then maybe you can change my master's disposition. Maybe you could learn magic and teach me since you claim to know me best!"  
  
"I never said I knew you best."  
  
"Then how well to you actually know me?"  
  
"Well... I..."   
  
"What?! Now you're saying you don't know me!"  
  
"We're friends..."  
  
"Are we? You're living through me! You're using me to realize a dream you know you could never reach."  
  
"That's not fair..." the voice said; beginning to crack and waiver.  
  
"Truth hurts doesn't it? You told me yourself that's what you were doing!"  
  
"I only want to see you succeed where I know I could never."  
  
"See! You admit it!"  
  
"Yes... I admit it. I wish I could learn with you instead of learning from you. I'll do what you ask of me Clef. All you have to do is say it. What do you want me to do?"  
  
The words that followed afterward, I didn't hear. An image appeared; far away like a shimmering star. In the background I could hear myself screaming, "what are you doing?! Don't! I didn't mean it!"  
  
A young girl's scream rang in my ears and the star flashed. I appeared to my own eyes in the fading light. My hands hovered out in front of me, waist level. I looked out into darkness, not noticing the weight in my hands or the warmth puddling in my palms.   
  
Her voice rang out again and I looked down at my hands...  
  
~*+*~  
  
Oooo..... what's he got in his hands? I wonder.... So! What'd ya think? Reviews please and hopefully I'll be able to get around to making a second chapter. Still, this whole story is designed to bring up questions, not answer them. But I would consider these questions:  
  
What is Clef holding?  
  
Who is the girl in his dream?   
  
Who were the people of Sesque?  
  
Why doesn't Clef remember anything about them? 


	2. Just a Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own MKR... Clamp does. But I do claim all characters I make up.  
  
Reminder: This is not supposed to answer questions...  
  
Refresher:  
  
The words that followed afterward, I didn't hear. An image appeared; far away like a shimmering star. In the background I could hear myself screaming, "what are you doing?! Don't! I didn't mean it!"  
  
A young girl's scream rang in my ears and the star flashed. I appeared to my own eyes in the fading light. My hands hovered out in front of me, waist level. I looked out into darkness, not noticing the weight in my hands or the warmth puddling in my palms.   
  
Her voice rang out again and I looked down at my hands...  
  
~*...*~ character's thoughts  
  
~*~... ~*~ flashback  
  
~*+*~... ~*+*~ dream  
  
~(*)... (*)~ spirit's voices ... don't worry you'll see  
  
  
  
Still Clef's POV ^_^  
  
'Just a dream...?'  
  
~*+*~  
  
I looked down; curious as to the source of the warmth in the center of my palms. At first it had reminded me of... then I forgot. Or did I choose to forget? My vision suddenly became as hazy as my memory. I narrowed my eyes; straining to see clearer, as if that would make a difference.   
  
The features of the object in my hands were dimly lit. Still I studied it, making silent note of the cold gleam on the half lying across my left hand and the thin lines that slithered over it.  
  
~*Clef...*~  
  
My head shot up; focusing all my senses on any possible movement around me. The voice echoed then crashed into itself. Soon my name was just a soft murmur.   
  
~*Please...*~  
  
"Who are you?" I called. My own voice echoed then fell dead like it hit a wall.  
  
~*Don't make me.... I'm afraid...*~  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
~*But... if it's what you truly want...*~  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
~*Then I have no choice...*~  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
~*I can't lose you too...*~  
  
I suddenly felt my stomach twist itself in knots, over and over again. I clasped my hands over my stomach; letting the object fall into the darkness beneath my feet. My knees began to shake. ~*What's... happening? Why do I feel like this?*~ I could feel my mind tugging at something, like a book that wouldn't come free from the shelf. ~*I've... I've felt this before...?*~  
  
~*I can't lose you...*~  
  
I tried to call out, but I felt that if I opened my mouth I would be sick. It was no ordinary sickness I realized. Tears streamed down my face on their own accord. My heart raced like I had been running for miles. I couldn't breathe. I ached inside for some unknown reason.   
  
~*Clef... I'm sorry... I'll make it better...*~  
  
Suddenly all the pain vanished. I gulped in air in huge gasps. I fell to my knees; I felt like I hit soft grass. I blinked and a light flashed. ~*That's the same star from before.*~ Then I realized it was fainter, twinkling like a flickering flames against the badgering night wind. My eyes widened. Something was coming toward me. It was thin and evanescent; slithering like a snake and rippling like a gentle stream. It moved like a gentle stream, 'glittering like crystals in the moonlight.' It moved toward me. The beauty of its shimmering effervescence seemed to encourage me to smile. I remembered a river in Cephiro, much like the ghostly stream that approached me now, that had always brought a smile to my face. But, the ghastly vapors that surrounded it made me shudder. I could feel something, something pulling me to my feet. It was only when I took a deep breath that I felt my hand over my heart. I looked down at my feet. Thin lines swayed like blades of grass. At the same time I felt a glacial breeze wrap around me.   
  
~*I... I just wish there was another way to make you happy...*~  
  
"What?" I gasped as a jolt ran through my body. I recognized it. I had felt it before when Hikaru had entered the Road to the Pillar. At that moment I had felt helpless. Despite my reputation as the Guru of Cephiro, I had not been able to do anything. It was the same now, only the dread was increased a thousand fold. Something tugged at my heart, like the gentle jostle of a last moment wake up call. ~*Why am I hearing all this? There's no familiarity in her voice... Her?! If she knows me... then I should know her. What is her name?!*~  
  
The star flickered and faded then ignited again. The stream growing brighter as the light flickered then faded back to ghostly vapors when it ignited again. I felt a slight relief then the fear crept up on me again as it flickered wildly. I felt an urge to run that wouldn't quell. Fueled by my dread the urge made my feet move forward one sluggish step at a time. Everything seemed to push me toward the light: the wind, her voice, the dying flame, and the quiet pull on my heart.   
  
~*...goodbye... Clef...*~  
  
Suddenly, by either the course of the dream or my own choice, I broke into a dead run. I shoved the questions out of my mind and focused solely on managing my feet. I had to get there. I had to reach it before it was too late.  
  
~*Such a fragile thing... the spirit is.*~  
  
It flickered and flapped between light and darkness.   
  
~*Much like a flame really. One moment it burns with all the passions one can possess... and the next... it's been blown out...*~  
  
My own voice came back and echoed around me. "I swear, sometimes you can be such a pain!"  
  
~*I don't wish to cause you pain...*~  
  
"Can't you take care of yourself for even a day?!"  
  
~*I didn't realize...*~  
  
"Just leave me alone."  
  
~*... how much I loved you...*~  
  
"Go back to your mother and let her take care of you!"  
  
~*... how much I plagued you...*~  
  
"Hey! Don't look at me like that!"  
  
~*Until I lost you...*~  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks and screamed her name. I stood there gasping for breath as I watched the flame burn out. "No..."  
  
Tears flooded my eyes and my stomach twisted itself again. I could taste the bile in my mouth. I collapsed to my knees my fingers clenching a fistful of fabric over my heart.   
  
The stream broke in two and encircled me in a small ring then continued on. I bolted to my feet when I saw my reflection in its light. ~*What is this?*~  
  
A stern voice echoed around me. A spark of remembrance retrieved an ancient memory. It was the voice of my teacher and mentor.   
  
~*I am saddened by her loss... but once the hunters came here, there would have been little we could do for her.*~  
  
My eyes narrowed, straining to see a fiery bronze aura drifting on the current toward me. The voice grew stronger and the echo died. Was the voice of my former teacher coming from it?  
  
~*Due to her heredity, I'm afraid no one in Cephiro would take her in once her parents were taken away.*~  
  
"Why her parents?" I asked softly.   
  
Then I was sure. When the light drifted closer, I could see the dim outline of a tall man. His face was blank: no eyes, no mouth. I could only see a faint contrasting shadow behind the veil of light that might have been where his nose would have been. I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was slightly. He seemed to be wearing the jeweled robes that I wore and carried the same staff, only the headpiece stood eye-level with him. ~*Clef, your friend was young enough to escape the charges against her parents' generation.*~  
  
"Again, why her parents?"  
  
~*You know that answer...*~  
  
I shook my head. Sudden impulses that normally I would have shut out seemed so hard to control now. I felt like I had been put in a time warp, that six hundred years had been deducted from my age and maturity. I sighed, "never mind, I'll ask her myself."  
  
~*Clef. She has departed from this world.*~  
  
"Dead?"  
  
I didn't give him a chance to answer.   
  
"No! She's fine! I was there when it happened."  
  
He floated around me, facing the current.   
  
"Wait, where are you going?"  
  
~*You're deluding yourself. Your mind is already set on a lie. My words will not tip the scales of your judgment. Farewell...*~  
  
I attempted to run after him but the reminder of the river at my feet made me stand still. "Please! I have to find her!"  
  
He disappeared into distant darkness.   
  
"Master! Tell me! Has she gone back to Sesque?" ~*Sesque!... I... can almost remember... its people. White hair, silver eyes, just like the man who's death certificate is on my desk. And their blood... that's the key. Yes... their bloodtype was peculiar. It was more like the fuel used in Autozam machines. But it was a poison to... poison?*~ I shook my head. ~*Just let it come. It was more like the fuel but was a poison to other races outside their own. Well that makes sense. No wait. There had to be something else...*~ I looked down at my reflection in the river. A funny thing occurred to me then. I realized the stream didn't move like vapor anymore, nor water. It was thicker. ~*Is this the river of their myths? 'With the current of life from the body...*~ I looked back in the direction where I had seen my mentor come. Then I looked at the point of his departure. ~* 'In the essence of their life blood, bears the vessel to ferry them from the land of the living into death.'*~ My mind drifted back to the document I had read shortly before I went to sleep. ~*I know it would have said what he was... unless his nationality said it all. Then in that case...*~ Something else tugged at my mind. ~*The river that carries the soul... that's it! The soul! They were-*~  
  
The river suddenly began to bubble and churn in anger. Thousands of ghostly lights rocketed up like volcanic eruptions. Shrieks of hatred rose in a hideous chorus and washed all thoughts out of my head. Each ball became enshrouded in an evanescent humanoid form moments after it took to the suddenly ominous black sky. Red lightning raced across the sky in jagged nets that cast a crimson glow over the barren land surrounding me. Large glowing green crystals were scattered helter-skelter over the vast land of hostile terrain. The air was stagnant and foul. The river around me had dried up. I now stood on a small raised boulder surrounded by a wide, shallow trench where a river might have flowed.   
  
~(*)SORCERER!(*)~   
  
I whirled around and faced the sky, my robes flapped violently in a howling glacial wind.   
  
~(*)See now what your so called 'help' has done!(*)~   
  
I couldn't tell which one was speaking. The voices of thousands of men, women, and children seemed rolled into one and screamed at me from every direction.  
  
~(*)Do you see?!(*)~  
  
"I don't understand," I called back. "If I have done you all some terrible wrong I shall do my best to reconsile."  
  
~(*)You have done then no wrong... directly. A life is but a fragile mirror.(*)~ I turned to see a light shrouded in a feminine humanoid form descend toward me. The voice was now narrowed down to one, hers. ~(*)A life is but a fragile mirror. Through it, one is capable of viewing their entire life at a glance. Or, if they so choose, they may use it to reflect light into the darkest corners of their soul and chase out the demons... and yet...(*)~ Her voice seemed to grow younger, almost childlike, so did her form. As she touched down on the scorned riverbed her height shrank until she stood shorter than me. Her hips narrowed as her waist lost its curve. She held her hands up even with the light in her chest; cupped as though they were holding a precious gem. ~(*)As fragile as the mirror is... easily broken... so may it be easily mended.(*)~  
  
My heart skipped a beat as I recognized her voice. "It's you!" I gasped. "You're the light I saw. The voice in my dream."  
  
She nodded her featureless head.   
  
~(*)ENOUGH!(*)~ We both gasped as the surrounded phantoms began to glow in a blazing fury. Their humanoid forms blurred then condensed into a vivid blob of light. They flew around us as rocketing comets with long twisting tails.   
  
I jumped down and stood close to her, my staff clenched horizontally in my hands. I could hear her plead with them. ~(*)Please no! He has done no wrong to me!(*)~   
  
~(*)HE HAS WRONGED US ALL!(*)~ they shrieked.   
  
She screamed.   
  
I whirled around to find her humanoid form long since swept away. "Wait come back!" I cried. A shriek rang in my ear. I could only glance over my shoulder before I saw the blaze of a spirit's light. It was making a beeline for my back. I dropped to the ground and avoided that one. ~*That was close.*~ Another shriek came from above. The spirit came at me like a speeding arrow. "Clefto!" I cried.   
  
I hadn't had time to blink.   
  
In the time a second takes to breathe, I felt my hand reach up and brush thick wirey fur. The wind battered mercilessly against my face and threatened to tear my headdress from my head. I felt myself lean down and cling to a hard wall of pulsing warmth. I could feel the racing heartbeat beneath my hands. Only then did I realize I had summoned possibly my only chance for survival.   
  
The griffin battled the fierce winds, at the same time trying to avoid the spirits. I could still hear her screaming. ~(*)He has done me no wrong! Let him live!(*)~  
  
A bolt of lightning struck the griffin's wing and it screamed. For the first time that I could remember off-hand, I felt panicked. I cried out as the griffin rolled, dumping me out into empty space.   
  
~(*)CLEF! NOOO!(*)~  
  
I looked up at the sky and the griffin falling down after me. There was too much for my mind to concentrate on. My only thoughts dwelt on my fall, the impact, then the griffin crashing down on top of me.   
  
~*This is just a dream! It has to be!*~  
  
I closed my eyes and let my world go dark. I waited. I waited for the crash. Waited to hear my neck snap and my ribs shatter. Waited to taste the blood in my mouth and wriggle in agony. Then I waited for the dying scream of the spirit beast before its voice battled against my own death cry. But it never came. I shut my eyes tightly and curled my hands into fists. My staff was gone! Everything was suddenly quiet and still. No lightning. No thunder. No wind. No screams. Nothing. I felt weightless and nothing else. The only sound I heard was my own quiet breathing  
  
~*I have to go now.*~  
  
I didn't answer, but my voice did, possibly from another memory I didn't remember.   
  
"Wait!"  
  
~*Hm?*~  
  
"We... uh... well we just met."  
  
~*Yes, we did.*~  
  
"Will we uh... meet again sometime?"  
  
I heard her giggle softly. ~*Maybe. Would you want to meet me again?*~  
  
"I don't know why I wouldn't."  
  
~*Hm... but I thought you didn't care for the company of ghosts.*~  
  
"Just because you dress like one doesn't mean that I... err... I didn't mean you when I said that."  
  
~*You might have. You hadn't spoken to me before then.*~  
  
I couldn't help but smile slightly. Her voice was so charming and innocent. Whenever this was she was toying with me and we both knew it. "True." I sounded like I was becoming a little more comfortable around her and I also began to tease. "But those that I've seen who dress solely in white allow the color to match their personality: blank and dull."  
  
~*You call white a dull color with no personality? White does happen to contain every color in existance.*~  
  
"Maybe in your world." I winced at the blunt remark. ~*Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say then...*~  
  
Still she only giggled. ~*Then allow me to give you a tour. Cephiro is my home. I was born here.*~  
  
"You were?! I haven't seen you around here before."  
  
~*Yes well... either you don't get out much, or we have both been in different places at the same time or the same place at different times. And besides, you weren't looking for me.*~  
  
"I will be now." There was a silence between us. I could only imagine myself staring at her.   
  
~*I must be going.*~  
  
"Wait."  
  
~*I beg you to be brief.*~ Her voice was soft and imploring.   
  
"I will. It's just... you're the only person I've ever talked to like this... err... casually I mean. I would really like to see you again."  
  
~*May I ask your name so I may request your company from your master?*~  
  
"Clef... my name's Clef."  
  
~*It was nice to meet you Clef, however short our meeting was. And I will meet you again I promise.*~  
  
"Goodbye." There was silence for a moment then I heard myself sigh, content. Then I heard a snap. "Damn and I forgot to ask her her name!"  
  
The next I knew, I sounded older and she... tired and sad.   
  
~*Hello again.*~  
  
"Hi!" I said brightly. "I haven't seen you in what must have been forever. I was kinda going crazy... I hadn't asked you your name the last time we met."  
  
~*No I guess you didn't. My name is...*~  
  
~*+*~  
  
  
  
I felt my shoulder twitch. "Guru," a voice said softly.   
  
~*Wait, what's your name?!*~  
  
"Guru Clef."  
  
I groaned groggily and cracked my eyes open to meet her dark brown eyes. "Presea?" I whispered. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked in the same manner I had spoken to Umi that one night.   
  
"Forgive me, I did not wish to wake you," she said apologetically.  
  
I shook my head, "that's alright. I believe I've slept long enough anyway."  
  
"I came to tell you that the Magic Knights have returned." She nodded toward the door. "Umi is waiting for you as we speak."  
  
"Umi?"  
  
She nodded and stood. "I'll tell her you'll be out in a minute."  
  
"Thank you," I said as I got out of bed, leaving the sheets in a mess. I snapped my fingers and the sheets fixed themselves. As soon as I stepped into the light of the glass skylight above me Presea gasped. I turned to face her. "What is it?"  
  
"You're soaked to the bone," she said as she knelt before me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you well?"  
  
I shrugged, "I fell well. Do I look ill?"  
  
She studied my face then shook her head, "no. But you do look like you didn't get much sleep."  
  
"I'm fine Presea," I said kindly. She didn't seem convinced. "You needn't worry so much about me."  
  
"That's my choice, just as you have made yours."  
  
I smiled and gently lifted her hand off my shoulder and held it in both of my hands. I looked her straight in the eye and said, "it was just a dream. It is possible for even sorcerers to have nightmares. That's all it was." This seemed to satisfy her a little more. She attempted a smile to show she agreed, but it didn't spread to her eyes. Still, I didn't push the matter further. I smiled and went to the back of my room before turning to see her already at the door. "Presea," I called. She turned and waited. "If you would, tell Umi I may be a few minutes."  
  
"I'll wait for you," Umi called back, and she did.  
  
  
  
Okay, sorry to say but that's where this one ends. I'm running out of ideas and I don't want to spoil anything for my next MKR story. I just hope I won't build up and then fall flat on my face. ^_^ Anyway, look to hear from me soon. I'll probably paste up the story as I go but there might be a few weeks where I can't work on it. Please be patient with me. I'm trying currently to keep up with school *glares at word 'school'*, my spring sport, and write *counts on fingers* about four stories simultaineously. But I should be able to put up the first chapter of the MKR story any time now. YAY!  
  
To Reviewers: (my this is a short list)  
  
gemini3- thanks for answering my prayer of a first review. ^_^ I hope you liked the second chapter.  
  
Qasfilan - I thought so too. Hopefully I won't bomb on the upcoming story. later. 


End file.
